Menuju Kehidupan Baru'ku
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Ide Fanfic : From Kak Maysaroh Pauliyo.Sebuah fanfic request untuk Kak Maysaroh. Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke telah bertunangan dan akan melakukan acara pernikahan mereka pada tanggal 27 Maret 2011. Bagaimana persiapan mereka berdua? RnR please.


**Menuju Kehidupan Baru'ku.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno dan Gallery FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Semoga beliau masih bisa melanjut'kan cerita anime Naruto series. Amien.**

**Ide Fanfic : From Kak Maysaroh Pauliyo.**

**Sebuah fanfic request untuk Kak Maysaroh**

**Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke telah bertunangan dan akan melakukan acara pernikahan mereka pada tanggal 27 Maret 2011. Bagaimana persiapan mereka berdua?**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Family/Romance.**

**Multichap(2 Chapter).**

**Read and Enjoy you'r Imagination. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanggal 20 Maret 2011, Jakarta Pusat.<strong>

Di dalam sebuah rumah lantai dua di daerah Jakarta Pusat itu. Begitu ramai orang sampai-sampai mengalah'kan pasar. Terlihat pula dua orang cowok dan cewek yang tengah bingung melihat tingkah orang tua'nya yang mondar-mandir.

"Biasa aja, Pak eh~ yah," kata si cewek yang memakai kaos merah dan rok selutut bernama Sakura.

"Hn, setuju," kata si cowok yang memakai jaket hitam dan celana jean's biru kelam yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku berhenti sejenak melihat ke dua pasangan itu.

"Ayah mikir bagaimana pesta pernikahan kalian nanti," jawab Fugaku.

"Aku nggak mau pesta yang _glamor,_ yah. Sederhana saja, ini bukan bisnis," kata Sasuke.

Fugaku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi, kan kamu anak Ayah. Sewajar'nya ayah begini." Kata Fugaku.

"Pak Fugaku, eh~ Ayah. Kami berdua sepakat membuat acara pernika'han nanti dengan sederhana. Tak usah mahal-mahal. Yang penting, rumah tangga kami menjadi _sakinah, mawadah, warohmah,_ Yah, betul'kan Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura melirik calon suami'nya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Dan itu bisa di arti'kan dengan "Ya".

Ibu Sakura, Rin datang memnghampiri mereka.

"Fugaku, gimana dengan undangan'nya? Bukan'nya harus di sebar sekarang?" kata Rin.

"Oh iya,, siapa yang akan menyebar'kannya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kami saja," jawab Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

Fugaku dan Rin memandang mereka berdua.

"Kalian? Kalian'kan yang akan menikah. Kenapa malah kalian yang nyebarin? Nanti kalian kelelahan lo," kata Rin.

"Nggak papa kok, Bu. Acara'nya'kan besok tanggal 27 Maret. Sekalian kami mencari gaun buat acara perkawinan besok, Bu," jawab Sakura.

Rin berfikir sejenak.

"Iya'ya? kok bisa lupa. Yaudah deh, terserah kalian deh. Ayo Fugaku, kita harus pesan dekorasi'nya," ajak Rin.

Fugaku mengangguk. Dia melihat Sauske.

"Jaga istri'mu baik-baik, Sasuke. Bangga'kan Ayah," kata Fugaku, "Undangan'nya ada di ruang tamu. Di kakak'mu Itachi, minta undangan ari dia."

"Baik, Yah," jawab Sasuke.

"Semoga berhasil," kata Fugaku seraya pergi mengikuti Rin.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, Sakura hanya bulshing saja di lihat Sasuke begitu.

"Ayo, Sayang," ajak Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi kepiting rebus siap saji.

"I...iya, Sa...suk...ke-kun," kata Sakura tergagap.

Merek berdua berjalan dari ruang keluarga yang luas itu menuju ke ruang Tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga(satu ruangan gitu). Di sana telah berdiri seorang laki-laki berkuncir, dengan gagah'nya mencatat semua peralatan yang ada di sana.

"Kak Itachi, kami mau ambil undangan'nya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Itachi terkaget bukan main.

"Hyaaaaat..." teriak Itachi terkaget dan tanpa sadar hampir saja menendang Sauske, namun Sasuke dengan sigap menghindar.

"Kebiasaan," kata Sasuke. Sedang Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Mana undangan'nya? Aku dan Sakura akan menyebar'kan'nya."

Itachi yang sudah kembali 'normal'pun mengambil'kan satu kardus berisi 1000 amplop.

"Banyak banget, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Alamat'nya sudah tertulis di sana. Termasuk teman-teman sekolah kalian dulu. SD SMP SMA. Bikin nih semua bikin aku haruis cuti kerja seminggu tahu," kata Itachi.

"Okelah, aku berangkat Kak Itachi. Ayo, Sayang," kata Sasuke. Muka Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepanasan di tengah gurun karena di panggil begitu oleh Sakura. Itachi hanya nyengir dan tertawa kecil.

"Bahagia'kan calon istri'mu nanti, kalau nggak. Aku yang akan ganti'kan. Hehehe," ejek Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dia'pun menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura hanya menurut saja toh dia sedang menikmati ke romantisan' Sasuke yang sangat jarang keluar. Begitu kata teman-teman'nya.

Akhir'nya mereka sampai di garasi.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII Merah milik Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gas penuh pergi meninggal'kan garasi dan keluar dari wilayah rumah itu.

*****Story*****

" Terima kasih, kami akan datang Sasuke. Jangan khawatir, kawan," kata laki-laki berambut biru silver itu, Suigetsu.

"Terima kasih, Suigetsu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai'kan salam'ku buat Juugo, aku lama tidak bertemu dia," jawab Sasuke seraya masuk ke dalam mobil'nya.

"Baik, Sasuke," kata Suigetsu.

NGOOONG.

Sasuke men-gas mobil'nya pergi dari komplek's perumahan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, baru 576 undangan ya? Masih banyak lagi," keluh Sakura. Dan...

KRUUUUUG.

"Itu suara ban bocor apa perutmu, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke.

"M...maaf, Sasuke-kun. A...aku lapar,hehe," kata Sakura agak malu.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan...

KHIIIIKKK.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke membelok'kan tiba-tiba mobil'nya ke sebuah warung makan. Sangkin terkejut'nya Sakura'pun memeluk tangan Sasuke erat. Sasuke sudah menyadari itu. Itung-itung menambah suasana romantis'batin Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita makan nasi goreng, Sayang. Aku tahu kau suka nasi goreng. Jadi, aku belok'kan ke sini. Ayo, sayang," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kepala'nya dan menyadari dia memegang tangan Sasuke.

"I...iya, Sasuke-k...kun," kata Sakura blushing gak karuan. Sakura'pun melepas tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menahan'nya. Sakura terkejut. Dia memandang Sasuke dan...

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut menyelimuti bibir Sakura yang di kecup oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah, sayang. Ayo kita makan, nanti kita lanjutin lagi nyebarin undangan," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura salting sangkin terkejut'nya.

"I...iya, Sasuke-kun. A..ayo," kata Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan ke warung makan yang berbentuk kedai itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Kebetu'lan suasana di warung itu begitu romantis. Karena berada menghadap langsung pantai laut Jawa yang indah.

*****Story*****

"Mbak, pesan nasi goreng dan es teh dua," kata Sasuke memesan menu di kasir.

"Baik, mas. Akan kami siap'kan," jawab Pramusaji.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di pojok. Memang Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat duduk di pojok. Di meja itu terdapat satu pto bunga mawar merah yang indah, tisu dan taplak meja'nya bercorak batik khas solo. Tujuan'nya adalah agar dia bisa merasakan romantis'me bersama Sakura*wuiih,,, Uchiha romantis~dimangekyu~*.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura yang melamun memandang ke arah laut terkejut ketika Sasuke memanggil'nya.

"Sasuke-kun? Ngagetin aja,hehe," jawab Sakura blushing ria.

"Maaf, Sayang. Gimana? Romantis bukan? Semua ini hanya untuk'mu, my Love," kata Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura erat. Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Terlihat mata mereka menyemat'kan aura-aura cinta tiada tara dan seakan tak mau di pisah'kan. Akhir'nya suara Pramusaji yang mengantar'kan makanan untuk mereka.

"Ini pesanan'nya Mas mbak. Selamat menikmati," kata Pramusaji itu.

Sasuke memanggil si Pramusaji itu .

"Mbak, kesini dulu," kata Sasuke.

Si Pramusaji itu bingung kenapa.

"Nih, mbak(Memberi'kan sebuah amplop undangan'nya). Saya mengundang semua orang di sini untuk datang ke acara pernikahan kami berdua. Tanggal 27 Maret nanti. Di mohon kehadiran'nya mbak, ya?" kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap kagum Sasuke.

"Dia memang suami idaman," kata Sakura(Author jadi ke inget Drama Serial Trans7 – Suami Idaman, hehehe).

"Terima kasih, mas. Saya pasti datang bersama teman-teman, permisi mas mbak," kata Pramusaji itu.

Setelah Pramusaji pergi, mereka berdua'pun segera menikmati makanan yang ada di depan'nya. Nasi goreng dengan ptongan daging ayam dan telur serta bumbu rempah-rempah yang aroma'nya tercium sangat leat*yang lagi puasa di larang baca, wkwkwk~ditembak~*.

"Bismillah, selamat makan," kata mereka berdua.

"Sakura,"

Sakura memandang ke Sasuke karena di panggil sambil minum es teh sejenak. Dia kemudian menjawab'nya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kira-kira, kau ingin anak berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Humm,, kalo aku sih. 2 aja cukup. Mendukung progam , laki-laki dan perempuan," jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga begitu, sayang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. Karena mulut'nya masih penuh nasi, dia'pun tersedak dan langsung minum es teh'nya.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Uhuk," kata Sakura agak sedikit tersedak. Karena hal itu, nasi di mulut Sakura menempet di bibir'nya karena buru-buru minum tadi. Sasuke melihat'nya. Dia mengambil tisu selembar dan mengusap'kan'nya di bibir Sakura. Sakura salting karena'nya.

"Kalau masih penuh, di telan dulu, Sayang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu. Dia menunduk'kan kepala setelah Sasuke selesai.

"Kenapa kau, Sayang? Sudah'lah. Aku tidak menyalah'kan'mu kok," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kepala'nya. Terlihat mata'nya sembab.

"Kau menangis, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke.

"T..tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. He..h..he," kata Sakura mengusap mata'nya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Di pegang'nya kedua tangan Sasuke dengan erat dan di kecup'nya.

" Aku akan selalu mebahagia'kan'mu, My Love Princess," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas'nya dengan sebuah senyuman indah yang menghiasi bibir'nya.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Dan Sakura ingat sesuatu yang terlupa'kan

"Eh, iya. Kita harus cepat habis'kan makanan'nya. Kita'kan... eh?" kata Sakura. Dia terkejutketika Sasuke mengeluar'kan sebuah kotak hitam kecil dari Saku celana'nya.

"Aku hadiah'kan ini untuk'mu, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menerima'nya dengan agak blushing. Kemudian, di buka'nya kotak itu.

"I..ini? kalung liontin emas..." kata Sakura tidak percaya, "T...Tanks, Sasuke...-k..kun."

Sakura mengambil kalung liontin itu. Di buka'nya gantungan berwarna emas berbentuk hati tersebut. Terlihat tertulis SS&SK serta terdapat foto mereka berdua. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat liontin tersebut.

"Mau kupakai'kan, Sayang?" tawar'kan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke'pun berdiri dan meraih liontin tersebut. Lalu berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sambil menyingkap rambut pink panjang Sakura, dia memakai'kan kalung itu di leher Sakura. Sakura dalam hati'nya begitu senang dan gembira sekaligus ada rasa bahwa dia tak mau romantisme ini hanya terjadi saat ini. Namun, berlanjut sampai mereka tua dan akhir hayat mereka.

"Sudah, sayang," kata Sasuke, "Kau tampak cantik dengan liontin ini."

Sakura meraba-raba leher'nya.

"T..terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka'pun kembali melanjut'kan acara makan mereka.

*****Story*****

"Terima kasih, mas mbak. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi," kata Pramusaji.

"Iya, sama-sama," jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mobil Evo Sasuke yang sudah menunggu lama mereka.

"Mari, calon istri'ku," kata Sasuke mebuka'kan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia masuk ke dalam. Sasuke kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam lewat ointu yang lain.

"Sekarang kita akan menyebar'kan undangan ke 424 orang lain. siap, sayang?" kata Sasuke.

"Siap, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memundur'kan mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

*****Story*****

**Malam hari.**

"Akhir'nya, aku lelah Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

"Sabar, Sayang. Kita akan memilih gaun untuk pernikahan nanti," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, dia sebenar'nya ngantuk sekali. Namun, ada sebuah energi yang membuat'nya seperti bisa menahan rasa kantuk'nya itu.

"Sampai," kata Sasuke. Dia memarki mobil'nya di tempat parkir.

"Toko Butik Kurenai, menyediakan gaun pengantin, seragam sekolah, gaun pesta dan lain-lain. Ayo sayang," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke keliuar dari mobil dan segera membuka ointu Sakura dari luar.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Mereka bergandengan tangan ke arah pintu masuk toko butik yang laris manis itu.

*****Story*****

"Coba yang ini ya, Sakura," kata Kurenai. Sambil memakai'kan sebuah gaun dengan model khas pengantin Jawa. Berbentuk seperti kebaya berwarma merah dengan rambut di konde.

"Ini saja, Sasuke-kun. Gimana indah?" kata Sakura sambil berputar-putar di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk'kan kepala.

"Kau bagai permaisuri seorang raja jawa jaman dahulu, sangat cantik, sayang," puji Sasuke sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sakura hanya blushing, dia tersenyum malu.

"Sekarang, pengantin pria ingin memakai baju apa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku ingin jas hitam, memakai _kopiah, _jas hitam, celana hitam dan kemeja putih. Seperti acara pernikahan orang-orang jawa," kata Sasuke.

" Baik. Silah'kan masuk kedalam," kata Kurenai.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berbentuk kamar tersebut.

Setelah 5 menit, keluar'lah Sasuke dengan pakaian itu. Terlihat gagah dengan pakai'an itu.

"Sasuke-kun, keren... hehe," puji Sakura.

"Tanks, sayang," kata Sasuke.

Kurenai berikir sejenak.

"Kalian benar-benar sangat cocok, mau gak ku foto pake kamera'ku? Langsung jadi," tawar Kurenai.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan.

"Baik," kata SasuSaku serempak.

"Kalian berpose di sana," kata Kurenai menunjuk sebuah tempat yang berlatar kain batik solo.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama layak'nya seorang pengantin*mau jadi sih, hehehe*. Kurenai sudah bersiap dengan kamera'nya.

"Kalian bepelu'kan dan saling kecup, ya?" kata Kurenai.

Sepintas mereka berpandangan. Akhir'nya, Sasuke dan Sakura berpose berpelu'kan. Dan, Sasuke langsung memberi'kan kecupan yang begitu lembut dan hangat yang membuat Sakura berblushing ria lagi. Kurenai hanya tersenyum dan...

KLIK.

1 foto jadi.

"Selesai," kata Kurenai.

Sasuke melepas kecupan'nya. Terlihat suhu badan Sakura terasa panas dan gerah. Ya, sudah dua kali dalam hari ini Sasuke mengecup bibir'nya. Di mobil dan di toko butik ini.

"Ini foto'nya," kata Kurenai menyerah'kan selembar foto ukuran 3R kepada Sasuke dan Sakura, "Mesra sekali."*author pengen,hehehe~digampar~*.

Sasuke menerima foto tersebut. Dia melihat'nya sambil tersenyum di ikuti Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Kurenai," kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu, kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian berganti baju seperti semula.

"Kurenai, aku ingin baju itu tolong kau kirim ke rumah'ku," kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke. Aku akan berikan yang terbaik," kata Kurenai.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Masih ada 1 undangan lagi yang belum kami beri'kan," kata Sasuke.

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Kau, Kurenai. Ini undangan ke pesta pernikahan'ku dan Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

Kurenai tersenyum. Kurenai menerima undangan itu.

"Tak di undang'pun aku akan datang. Sakura'mu itu bakal aku dandani sangat cantik, Sasuke," kata Kurenai tersenyum. Sakura yang merasa di sebut nama'nya itu, hanya blushing lagi. Sungguh momen yang indah dalam hidup'nya.

"Terima kasih, Kurenai, kami pamit dulu. Selamat malam, Kurenai," kata Sasuke. Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan pergi meninggal'kan tempat itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Kurenai.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Akhir'nya mereka sampai juga di mobil. Seperti biasa, Sasuke membuka'kan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura'pun dengan senang hati berterima kasih. Suami idola'batin'nya.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran memandang Sasuke.

"Kita pulang," jawab Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Hari ini begitu indah, dan harapan baru muncul. Agar selama'nya bisa begini. Di samping laki-laki yang dia cintai, yang dia juluki 'Suami Idola'.

Sasuke memngemudi'kan mobil'nya pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah jam 22.00.

*****Story*****

Tiiiiit...

Sasuke mem'klakson dari luar gerbang rumah'nya. Lalu, gerbang rumah berlantai dua itu terbuka. Halaman'nya begitu luas. Sehingga mampu menampung siswa 1 SMP lebih.

Setelah memarkir mobil'nya di mobil. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang teerlelap dalam mimpi di samping'nya. Dia tersenyum. Wajah Sakura memang cantik. Aku beruntung mendapat'kan gadis sepertimu'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan beralih dari sisi lain dan membuka pintu mobil kiri. Lalu di gendong'nya tubuh Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kembali dan...

CUP.

Sakura mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Dia berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah'nya. Sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang tertidur lelap.

"Aishiteru, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menghadap ke depan.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. Suami idola'ku,...mmm" kata Sakura mengigau.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura.

"Dia memimpi'kan aku, tetap'lah begitu. Karena memang aku akan selalu menjaga senyum indah'mu, sampai akhir hayat'ku,"

CUP.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap ke dua adalah acara pernikahannya. Saya Skip saja beberapa hari cz waktu'nya gak , sekali lagi ucapan terima kasih kepada Kak May.^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi,<strong>

**HAPPY MARRIED untuk Kak May dan yang lain yang juga udah, ^_^. Hehehe, jangan lupaín aku. Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Yosh, The Last. Mind to Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sign.<strong>

**Angga Uchiha Haruno.**


End file.
